


Mantra

by ichikonohakko



Series: Mind Controlled/Brainwashed Yuu4 in which Yuuri is almost always the villain [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, Gen, I love mind controlled yuya so sue me, Might Add More, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Morally ambiguous yuto and yugo, Plants, The Yuu4 are their dragons headcanon, Yuuya is such a poor child, and Zarc too of course, blatantly immoral yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: Zarc won, Yuuya lost.(And Yuuya lost everyone, even himself)





	Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is some sort of torture fic but I'm not really sure?? Please tell me what you guys think

“My name is Sakaki Yuuya. I am 14 years old. I am a dueltainer.”

The boy in the mirror mimicked his movements, and he can hear his own voice, but it felt foreign.

But he knew that it was the truth. He had been repeating this over and over again, after all. It was practically a habit for him to wake up, look into the mirror, and repeat those three sentences over and over and over until someone came to get him.

But it felt foreign. (He didn’t even know what a dueltainer is, after all)

“My name is Sakaki Yuuya. I am 14 years old. I am a dueltainer.”

He repeated it, over and over, red and green eyes staring back at him. It didn’t feel like him. But…

“My name is Sakaki Yuuya. I am 14 years old. I am a duel—“

“You’re still doing that, Yuuya?”

His first reaction was to duck, curl into himself and shield his head from a blow. Trembling and bracing for impact. _Idiot._ He’d be punished for being a scaredy cat. But he kept his gaze low, and even then he could still see the boy in the mirror doing the exact same thing. Equally as scared. He kept his silence, even when the footsteps got closer to him and offered him a hand.

“Oh please don’t do that, I want to see your eyes. They look very pretty, it’s such a shame to hide them.”

_It’s such a shame to hide them._ So he slowly looked up from his knees and into the other man’s eyes, because he had to _obeyobeyobey_ and _it’s such a shame to hide them._ He was being irrational. He didn’t need to be scared. He loved this man, a lot, enough to obey him unconditionally. Who is he?

“There’s my beautiful Odd-Eyes. My dearest and most precious dragon, _mine._ ”

The other man was tall and he was very small compared to the other. He was still curling to himself, frozen and unmoved but he was showing his eyes for the other to see because _it’s such a shame to hide them._

“Yuuya, darling, do you remember my name?”

No. He didn’t. What’s his name?

But he kept his silence, still not moving _(hewastooscared)_ because he didn’t want to. The other man kneeled in front of him, gloved hands caressing his cheek slowly and carefully and he felt his limbs melt and he fell. The other man caught him easily before hooking his arm around the back of his knees and picked him up.

He was taller now, closer, and those golden eyes were staring and all he could do was stare back. “Look at you, my dearest jewel. Ruby, emerald, sapphire; oh Yuuya, I wonder how much longer would you take before you finally crack and be mine again.” The man ran his gloved hand on his back, coaxing and cooing and walking and he stiffened in his embrace. _Be his again._ His mind chanted, but his heart felt…

Felt.

He gasped, clutching into his chest as he had no choice but to fall into the man’s shoulder. He was hacking and coughing, and the man was comforting him, but…

_Be his again._

He didn’t agree (and it’s crazy, why would he not agree?) with himself and suddenly he felt foreign again. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was another boy inside a mirror. And like a clockwork, he restarted. “I am Sakaki Yuuya. I am 14 years old. I am a dueltainer.”

“Yuuya…” There was a voice behind him. But all he wanted to do right now was to talk to the boy in the mirror. So he ignored the voice and continue. “I am Sakaki Yuuya. I am 14 years old. I am a dueltainer.”

“You broke him, our precious Odd-Eyes.” Another voice, quite similar to his own, whispered. “He just need some time, Yuuri. And besides, isn’t this what you wanted? You wanted Yuuya, so here he is.” It was the other man with gold eyes, he knew his voice. “Hey can I try calling him? Maybe he’ll respond if it’s me.”

“Please be my guest, Yuugo.”

There was a silence, then a breeze, then—“Come here, Yuuya.” And he turned, he moved, and he _came there_. The one who called him was another boy with green-ish blue eyes and he didn’t understand why he moved but… “You are not Sakaki Yuuya, you are not 14 years old, and you are not a dueltainer.” What…?

“Yuugo,” the man chided, warning.

“But it’s the truth. He’s not Sakaki Yuuya, he’s not 14, and he’s not a dueltainer. We shouldn’t keep him this way.”

The boy then stared at him and he stared back, but when the boy let out his hand, he screamed out in holy terror and ran until he collided with the mirror behind him. _He’sscaredhe’sgoingtodieithurtsithurtsithurts!_

“—hell do those humans did to him?! This is insane! He—“

“Yuuya,”

Another voice, calm and sad and kind and _familiar_. He reached out to the voice, blinded by tears and choking. “You’re safe. You don’t need to know anything, or do anything, just be safe. We will protect you.”

“…I am Sakaki Yuuya, I am 14 years old, I am a dueltainer…” he was shaking and trembling and he didn’t know who Yuuya was, or what being a 14 years old mean, and he didn’t even know what dueltainer means. But he was desperately clinging to those words, as if it was burned to his memories, and yet…

“Go to sleep, everything will be better in the morning.”

And he fell asleep.

 

\---

 

_“YUUYA! YUUYA!”_

_He could hear Reira screaming as he tried to claw himself in the neck. It’s better than being a part of Zarc, after all, but another part of him only wanted to_ return _to where he belonged. Powerful, undefeated, **together** ; as the Supreme Dragon King with his Master and brothers. He…_

_“Yuuya, don’t let the darkness defeat you!” Reiji’s voice came next, but he could see Yuuto smiling at him, beckoning him to come closer. Yuugo and Yuuri too. Suddenly they weren’t strangers or enemies. They were…_

_“Come here, Odd-Eyes, come back.”_

_The darkness is thick and Yuuya needed to kill himself before he could turn into the devil. He didn’t want it to happen. He won’t ever let that happen! They can take Yuuto, but Yuuya will stay. Yuuya will—_

_“YUUTO! SNAP OUT OF IT!”_

_“Tch… fine. We’ll take this world first, then we’ll deal with Yuuya later. Dark Rebellion, my proud sublime lightning, could you be a dear and strike those humans who dared to utter your name?” There was a crack of thunder from the skies as Yuuto looked at Kurosaki like he was an insect. Yuuya was trembling hard, frozen where he stood as Yuuto swung his hand and a crack of purple lightning just pulverized Shun, Kaito, Allen, and Sayaka on the spot._

_Yuuya screamed before finally falling onto his knees and cry loudly._

_Yuuto turned his gaze on him, gone were the harsh disdain and there was only fondness and confusion. “I don’t understand why you are sad, Yuuya. Those humans didn’t know me; they don’t deserve to call my name. And neither do yours…”_

_“Darling Yuuya, always so sensitive. I’ll get rid of those sadness for you.” Yuugo sauntered over to him, all fiery and pity as he grasped his cheek and engulfed everything in a bright white light…_

_And when he came to, he was alone._

_He was inside a circular room with mirrors as walls. Yuuya could see himself from every angle, and Zarc appeared, his golden eyes peering at him possessively like he had won the… world…_

_“Where’s… where are my friends…? What have you done to them?!”_

_Zarc laughed and it sent shivers down Yuuya’s spine. He fell to his knees, trembling, and he was hyperaware of his own expressions and Zarc’s. The mirror showed him every little detail and he was scared. Zarc took his time, his pace slow and smile undeterred. Yuuya wanted to run, but he couldn’t see any exit. He couldn’t see anything else other than the reflection of himself in the mirror and Zarc’s figure coming closer and closer and closer until the other grasped his chin and force their eyes to meet._

_“What friends, Yuuya? You don’t have friends, only brothers…” There was something about his eyes and words and overall presence that just made Yuuya… melt. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore, but he couldn’t pull away. Frozen in place by Zarc’s strong hold. “Only me. Only us.”_

_Yuuya couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but look into Zarc’s eyes. All energy leaving from his limbs and he was left limp in Zarc’s hold, drooling and wet as he had peed in his pants. Zarc then smiled, cleaned him up with the gentleness of a parent to their child, and then left him with a warning:_

_“Yuuya, my darling Odd-Eyes, I will make you mine again. Just you wait.”_

_Yuuya was scared, angry, and desperate. But Zarc’s word echoed. **Only me. Only us. I will make you mine.** And some little part of him that he hated yearned for those words. He knew that if this kept going on, he would lose himself and believe what the others had said…_

_So Yuuya went to sit in front of one of the mirrors, and told himself with a burning determination._

_“I am Sakaki Yuuya, I am 14 years old, and I’m a dueltainer. I am an only child. I have a lot of friends. My best friends are Gongenzaka and Yuzu…”_

_He won’t lose._

\---

 

_Zarc never hit him, but others would._

_Then he would come, calming and comforting and he would get trapped by those eyes again._

_He won’t lose, he won’t ever lose, but…_

_“You are so stubborn, Yuuya. Do you know how worried your brothers are…?”_

_Yuuya had no brothers._

_“I am Sakaki Yuuya, I am 14 years old, I’m a dueltainer, I’m an only child, I have a lot of friends, their names are…” he drew a blank. Zarc was looking at him like he was indulging a small child. He had his hand under his chin and he asked with an innocent tilt of his head. “Your friends are…?”_

_Yuuya was honestly very scared that he couldn’t remember his friends’ name, because he knew he had a lot of them. But he shook his head and start anew._

_“I don’t have brothers.”_

_And Zarc cracked._

_\---_

_He was losing._

_He didn’t like to admit it, but he was losing. It had been a long time since he challenged Zarc and said he didn’t have brothers. Since then these sessions of them got longer and more torturous. He couldn’t remember his name most of the time, but he never forgot to utter his mantra every morning._

_“I am Sakaki Yuuya. I am 14 years old. I am a dueltainer. I don’t have… brothers…?”_

_But… he had them, didn’t he…?_

_“You do, actually.” His reflection spoke._

_He gasped._

_“You do have brothers.”_

_All of them are screaming at him, chanting, and they wouldn’t stop. He screamed and screamed. “Stop it! Who are you guys?! You’re not real!!”_

_“Of course we’re real. We’re Sakaki Yuuya, 14 years old, we have brothers, we love Zarc, we are the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.”_

_If… if **they** were Sakaki Yuuya, then… who was he?_

\---

 

_He was repeating his mantra when a boy who looked like him entered the room._

_“Look at the state you’re in…” Violet, purple, magenta, yellow, he basked in the presence of the stranger within his room. “This is taking too long. Why don’t you just drink this? It’ll make things easier.”_

_Drink…? He hadn’t had to eat or drink for a long time. His eyes had changed color and his belly had crystal on it instead of the hole on his stomach. He stared at the boy, who then impatiently took the drink himself and forced him to drink through his mouth._

_Since that day, he really couldn’t remember things that happened to him all that well. Everything seemed to blur together. But he existed._

_All that was left was his existence, and the mantra he kept repeating without knowing why._

_\---_

 

_“Yuuya, I don’t really want to do this. But Yuuto and Yuugo are already restless and Zarc is too kind. I love you, I’m sorry.”_

_There were plants everywhere, invading his body with deadly precision as they slather him and drown him in some kind of liquid and he…_

_He…._

_He……………………………………………………_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Good morning, Yuuya. How was your sleep?” This was a question Yuuri would always ask, regardless if it was just him alone waking their youngest brother or if they came together just like they did now. Yuuya smiled at them as he had breakfast on bed, a treat from Zarc who had to deal with diplomacy with some humans. Yuugo and Yuuto followed suit, asking him the same thing.

“It’s… okay? I did have a really weird dream though.”

Yuuto was the first to perk, eyes hardening as he sat next to Yuuya and put a hand on his cheek. “What kind of dream?”

“It was of me. Or a boy who looked just like me. He had red eyes though, not green and red like mine. And he didn’t have scales or horn like mine. He’s screaming something about a person named Reiji or Reira or Shun? I can’t remember it very well…” Yuugo shared a look with Yuuri, who then looked at Yuuto with an alarmed note. Yuuto nodded at Yuuri, who then went closer to Yuuya and pressed a gentle spot behind Yuuya’s ear.

_“Forget about that dream.”_

Then Yuuya suddenly stopped, his eyes glazed and he dropped the spoon on his hand.

The three of them watched as Yuuri’s plants started to work. Meddling and destroying and replacing and working…

Then Yuuya returned, gradually, slowly, smiling when he realized that Yuuto was wiping away the drool on the corner of his mouth with a sheepish ‘oh no, did I space out again?’ and laughed.

Yuuri grinned, as he prone to do when both Yuuto and Yuugo felt too guilty about their decision to respond to Yuuya’s inquiry. He ruffled Yuuya’s hair and smiled. “Yeah, you were just telling us about this dream you had. What was it again?”

Yuuya then fell silent, eyes narrowing as he tried to recall something from his mind, but then he drew a blank and smiled back at him. “I can’t remember the dream… sorry, it must have been unimportant.”

Starve Venom smiled.

“Yeah, it was unimportant.”

It was.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have any suggestions about what I should add?


End file.
